


Cattail

by RinBob2410



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not biblical god, Religious commentary, Written in Class, a new god, created religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinBob2410/pseuds/RinBob2410
Summary: It was He who created the universe, and all with brief gestures and emotions that meant nothing to Him.





	Cattail

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was smth weird like "create a religion and explain how the universe was created." This is what I wrote. Idk I wrote it in ninth grade and idk why I called it cattail back then. I assume it had some symbolic rmeaning.  
I think I was sneaking in a lot of religious commentary with this assignment...

He started the universe when He burnt what can be interpreted His hand, but was in reality mercury. The burn created a gross, crusty, circle in the center of His palm. An ugly place that no one would want to touch. It caused Him to scream. A scream so loud it became Jupiter, a ball of hot angry gas, filled with storms of emotion. Emotions would create his planets. Countless sneezes became asteroids. His glare became the sun.

Venus was created by dangerous breaths of toxic substances He knew He wasn’t supposed to be taking. It filled the planet’s atmosphere, at first slowly. Slow enough that creatures of this mist would take form and walk on the planet. Interested in the little creatures, He created more. His stare was intense, it heated up the planet. The citizens couldn’t live there anymore. They would complain to Him, and he only blew vapor clouds in their face. The air was too thick and hot for the citizens to continue, they perished melting on the floor. He did not care. If anything, He found it entertaining.

With a bored expression that created pluto, He created a new planet. A planet full of His own personal pawns He could play around with. The water He made with his own salty drool, the clouds He made with his own disgusting farts, the land with ashes of the creatures He wasted in the last planet. He took time creating this new planet of his, making it His own little project. Every detail was made perfect, every detail made with its advantages and disadvantages the creatures of the planet would have to gamble with. The creatures started out small, things He could barely see, despite being (self proclaimed) all-seeing. He would put the poor things through trials and tests, trick them into doing something stupid, then He would pretend to help them. He would get bored of the creatures He created though, and started making them better. As time passed, and He became progressively bored, He would make the creatures smarter, more entertaining.


End file.
